


League Sleeves

by AssassinateMe



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Casual Sex, Cervix Penetration, Consensual Underage Sex, Dubious Consent, F/F, Glory Hole, M/M, Size Difference, Size Kink, Stomach Bulge, Trans Character, cum stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24497455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinateMe/pseuds/AssassinateMe
Summary: The Justice League use their sidekicks as cocksleeves during their meetings.
Relationships: Artemis Crock/Dinah Lance, Arthur Curry/Garth (DCU), Barry Allen/Wally West, Clark Kent/Kon-El | Conner Kent, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Cassie Sandsmark, Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne, Roy Harper/Oliver Queen
Comments: 13
Kudos: 399





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for all the tags! This was very fun to write! Liked writing everyone and their mentors. The following characters are trans; Dick, Roy, Dinah, Wally, and Diana.

The Justice League's protogés always love the chance to attend one of their meetings and their mentors always love having them. They come into the great hall in a cluster and chat as they file into their assigned seats around the table then their sidekicks eagerly join. 

Dick has his hands on Bruce's pants before Bruce can even do it himself. He strokes his dad's large cock in both hands and gets him nice and hard before getting down to take the tip in his mouth. Bruce puts a hand on his head to guide him and Dick licks and sucks to get his cock well coated in spit. He rubs his pussy through his suit to warm himself up too. Bruce pushes him down further until he takes his cock into his throat and Dick hums happily. Spit runs down his mouth as he tries not to gag on the thickness. He pulls off and rubs his spit along the length before pulling the bottom half of his suit off. 

Dick climbs up into his dad's lap and faces the table. He braces one hand and reaches back with the other to align Bruce's cock with his dripping pussy. He pushes back and when it doesn't go in he grabs the table with both hands to push harder. He gasps when the tip pops in and moans as he slides several inches inside. Dick rocks himself against Bruce's cock and pushes himself further and further down. His stomach bulges with it and he bites his lip as he feels the tip jab against his womb. He fucks himself harder and pushes his hips down trying to take his dad's cock in full. 

Finally he forces it into his womb and whimpers as he sinks down on the rest of his steel like length. He clenches down hard and feels it impossibly deep inside him. Bruce rubs the bulge in his stomach before rubbing his hard clit until he cums. Dick mewls in pleasure and drool sticks to his mouth as he tries to settle in to warming his dad's cock. 

Roy bounces on Oliver's cock next to them. His pussy is slick and dripping juices and he's moaning loudly as he rides his mentor. He's bigger than Dick is so he takes it easier but there's still a sizable bulge in his stomach from Oliver's fat cock. Oliver reaches around to put his fingers in Roy's mouth. 

"Shh. Come on now kid you know you gotta keep it down," he says. Roy groans but he tries to quiet himself by sucking on Oliver's fingers. He fucks himself deeper and slower now and really feels it hit his cervix again and again. Oliver pinches his clit.

"That a boy. Now get it all in there. We don't have all day," he says. He grabs Roy's hip in one hand and pulls him down harder with every thrust. Roy whimpers and throws his head back as Oliver's cock is shoved roughly against his womb and with a hard buck, shoved inside. He slips down the rest of it and moans around Oliver's fingers as he cums. He pants as Oliver pulls his fingers out of his mouth and slouches forward to rest against the table. 

Next to them of course is Dinah with Artemis in her lap. Artemis rubs her pussy against Dinah's hard cock to get her slick with her own juices. She moans quietly as Dinah plays with her small tits and pinches her nipples as her cock rubs against Artemis' stiff clit. Finally, she positions herself against the table and rubs the tip of Dinah's cock against her slit before shoving back. Artemis gasps as it suddenly goes in and she hangs her head as she tries to stop from moaning too loud. 

She pushes back more and feels the hard thick cock sink deeper. Artemis fucks herself back against Dinah's cock fast and hard as she tries to catch up to Roy eager to have it all inside her. Dinah helps her along by taking her hips and pulling her back roughly so Artemis whimpers. She bites her lip as she sits up more and rides Dinah's cock deep until she finally thrusts down hard enough that it slips into her womb suddenly and she ends up balls deep. 

"Shh sweetie. Not so loud," Dinah says. She covers Artemis' mouth to muffle her yelp until it turns to a low groan. Dinah squeezes her tits in one hand and the pretty bulge in her stomach in the other feeling where her tight womb squeezes the head of her cock. Artemis bites her lips harder and rests her head on Dinah's shoulder. 

Beside them Barry and Wally are kissing wetly as Wally rubs his pussy against Barry's hard cock. Wally is dazed by the kisses and whines as Barry ruts against his folds and clit feverishly. Barry grabs his hips to lift him up and begins turning him around. 

"Face this way, Wals," he says. Wally whines but listens and wraps his arms around Barry's neck as he's lifted and his pussy rubbed against the tip of Barry's cock. He looks down and his face is already red as he watches Barry push inside his messy pussy. He's already cum but speedsters cum a lot and easily and it makes it easier for Barry to push in deep with one thrust. Wally arches his back as Barry begins fucking him fast and deep. He cums all over Barry's cock again and Barry laughs quietly in his ear. By the time their meeting is over, Wally knows he's going to be stuffed with his uncle's cum. 

Barry holds Wally's knees as he slows down to start thrusting into him harder. Wally murmurs weakly as he feels his hard cock start to push into his womb but his uncle teases him mercilessly and withdraws each time he thinks it's finally going to go in. He moans and starts thrusting back against him before finally pushing back so hard he feels it sink into his womb. Barry pulls him down flush and Wally moans louder as he sheathes himself completely and cums inside… the first of many. 

Then it's Arthur and Garth who's on his knees with Arthur's cock in his throat already. It bulges obscenely as he drools around the twitching cock but he takes it with ease. Arthur holds his head with both hands as he fucks his throat to get his cock nice and wet with his spit. Garth keeps his hands balled up on his thighs to stop from touching his own little hard cock in the meantime. He doesn't want to come already and get oversensitive before Arthur's even inside.

When Arthur finally pulls him off and fortunately Garth doesn't need to breathe that much, he pulls him up into his lap to kiss his wet mouth. Garth moans back and Arthur strokes his cock before rubbing his already prepped ass and pushing a finger inside. Even slicked up and stretched he remains tight. Arthur pushes his thighs up and picks him up to turn him around and push his cock between his thighs. Garth bites his lip as Arthur positions his thick cock against his ass and pushes inside steadily. He's big and the stretch fills him until he gasping. 

"Excellent work. That was even easier than last time," Arthur says. Garth cums just from the size of Arthur's cock against his sweet spot and moans as he's fucked into. He can feel it uncomfortably deep inside him like it's in his stomach and the bulge it makes in his belly makes him blush even more. Garth whimpers as Arthur shoves into his tight hole until he's fully seated then plays with his soft cock until it's hard and dripping precum again. 

Conner is bright red and sat in Clark's lap. He can feel Clark's very hard and very big cock under his ass. This isn't what he was expecting when he asked to come along. Clark rubs his cock through his jeans and Conner jumps. 

"Something wrong?" he asks. Conner grabs Clark's arm but it doesn't stop him. He shakes his head. 

"No... I just didn't know this… was what a league meeting was like," he says. Clark smiles at him. 

"Why'd you think your friends wanted to come so much?" he asks. Conner didn't expect to have to fuck Clark in front of everyone even if no one is really paying attention to anyone besides their own mentors. Everyone does look like they're having fun. Clark opens Conner's pants and Conner bites his lip as he lets him. He pushes Conner up to his feet so he leans against the table and pulls his pants down to expose him and his cock hard from watching. None of his friends look but some of the other mentors glance over and Conner blushes redder than before. 

Clark grabs his hips and holds his thighs together before pushing his cock between them. It's one of the biggest in the League from what Conner can see and already dripping with heavy and thick pre. They've only had sex a handful of times and Conner knows Clark's cock is harder than most too. 

"Here I'll make it quick," Clark says. Conner's eyes widen as he feels Clark's cock against his hole and he gasps. 

"Wait! I don't think I can…" he says. Clark shoves inside roughly and Conner arches his back with an uncomfortable groan. 

"You're a Kryptonian. You're made to take my cock," Clark assures. Conner moans helplessly as he's split open by Clark's rock hard cock. His lip quivers as he watches the bulge appear in his stomach as Clark forces himself in deeper. Conner whines and writhes but Clark has too good of a hold on him. He's only half Kryptonian. Clark pushes him down against the table and pins him in place to keep shoving his cock in without a care and after a few forceful thrusts buries himself to the balls. 

"There see?" Clark says. Conner sits back as Clark lets him up and looks at the cock sheathed inside him. Clark pulls him back as he sits and Conner whines as it's jammed even further in and tears prick his eyes. He's never been this deep before and it's uncomfortably hard inside him but his own cock is still hard and leaking. It's already in so Conner decides to stick around. 

Diana and Cassie are the last between them and Bruce and Dick. Diana by far has the largest cock among them both in thickness and length. Cassie hasn't even taken all of it so far and the bulge in her stomach reaches up just below her belly button. She's struggling to take anymore and is up on her toes trying to squirm more of it inside her tiny tight pussy but it won't go in. She can feel it pushing up against her cervix but it's so thick she can't get it to go in and it pushes her womb uncomfortably. 

"I know you can take more than that. You have been practicing right?" Diana asks. Cassie nods. She bites her lip and thrusts herself down again but she still can't get anymore in. Diana wraps an arm around her waist and the other around her neck and holds her in place as she slowly forces more of her cock in. Cassie whimpers and her eyes cross as the thick head starts slipping into her womb. It pops in and she gasps and whines as she comes. Diana forces her down further until she's fully sheathed inside her tight pussy and Cassie's drooling heavily.

"Excellent work. Your form is getting better," Diana says. She thrusts up and Cassie whines at the intensity of the stretch. It's always so deep it feels like she's going to get turned inside out. She pants and moans as Diana cups her tiny breasts and teases her nipples. 

"I take it we're ready to begin," Bruce announces. With no arguments, they begin their meeting. The mentors mercilessly tease and fuck their sidekicks while they talk; rubbing clits and cocks, pinching nipples, and even stroking themselves through the bulges they make in their young protogés. No one thinks twice about it. Though many of them moan and squirm it's just background noise to their business. 

Wally is the first to actually disrupt their meeting with a loud whiny whimper and everyone glances at the Flashes. Barry covers Wally's mouth with a hand and smiles sheepishly as he tries to silence him. His belly is swollen with cum now and his lap drenched in his own slick and what leaks out from being filled. 

"Sorry. He's more sensitive than usual. Continue," Barry says. As they go back to their discussion, Barry pulls Wally back by his covered mouth. 

"Shh Wals or you can go join Jason in the glory hole," he says. Wally whimpers and nods to promise he'll be quiet. Barry holds him against his chest with his mouth still covered as while he brings Wally to another orgasm with his fingers. 

Dick and Artemis try to keep themselves quiet by covering their own mouths with their hands. Dick has more practice but Bruce doesn't move nearly enough and he has to stop himself from mewling for more. Artemis is still getting used to how big Dinah and Oliver's cocks are and how deep they can get them inside her. Her whimpers slip out especially so when Dinah rolls her nipples in her fingers and plays with her perky tits but she holds in anything disruptive sounding. 

Roy doesn't try to stop his noises and Oliver has to shove his fingers down his throat to keep him hushed. Drool runs down his fingers as he fucks Roy's throat with them and Roy still groans and moans around them. Conner is the same and Clark has already taken to covering his mouth for him so he doesn't get into any trouble. Clark's hard cock pressed relentlessly into his sweet spot is getting to him and it makes him squirm and moan more than he means to until Clark just pins him still and silent and ruts into him. 

Garth lets a broken moan slip when Arthur thumbs his nipples. Arthur tsks him and Garth blushes. He lifts Garth off his cock and gets a whine out of him before turning him around and making him straddle his lap. He holds both his arms in one hand and kisses him wetly before making him sit still to calm down… they'll try again in a bit.

Cassie is already fucked into a dazed stupor by Diana's monster cock. She weakly moans now and again but is too close to being unconscious to make any other noises. Her mouth hangs open and her tongue droops out and she can't begin to think straight with her womb being rearranged by Diana rocking into her. Diana keeps a hand on the top of the bulge in her and massages the head of her cock through Cassie's stomach. 

Their cocksleeves all leave the meeting leaking with cum. 


	2. Chapter 2

Jason gets sent to the glory hole on purpose. He likes being loud anyways so it's easy to get sent off to his favorite punishment. He's on his back with his thighs strapped to one wall to keep him in place and his head strapped down to make it easiest to fuck his throat. He can't move very much between the two walls and his restraints but he doesn't want to, either. Bruce always warms him up first so his pussy is already slick with his own juices and Bruce's cum. 

He doesn't have to wait long for the first person. He likes not knowing who it is and the surprise of suddenly being taken by an unknown cock. There's not many people in the League with small cocks, either. Someone presses their cock against his pussy and teases him by rubbing it along his slit and clit before pushing inside. They start fucking his slick hole fast and hard and Jason moans vocally for it. 

He must catch someone's attention because there's suddenly another cock in his mouth. This person doesn't hesitate in thrusting their cock directly into his open mouth and straight down his throat in a single thrust. Jason gags around the cock and he hears a moan from the other side. He arches as much as he can as he's fucked from both sides. People are always a lot rougher when they can't see him. The cock in his pussy shoves deeper all of a sudden and Jason whimpers as they stuff their load of cum directly into his womb before pulling off. 

The one in his mouth cums a little after cumming down his throat and pulling out to finish in his mouth. He swallows it all down and licks his lips before opening his mouth for the next. Another cock is shoved inside his pussy and they go to town fucking him before cumming in him, too. He loves being stuffed with so many people's cum. Someone fucks his mouth again and Jason licks and sucks until they thrust down his throat and make him light headed. A thicker cock pushes against his pussy and struggles to get inside but the straps holding his legs keep him in place as they force their cock in. Jason whines in pleasure as he's stretched and they shove the cum inside him into his womb with their cock. 

They slam into him and force their cock into his womb roughly before fucking him hard. Jason feels the bulge in his stomach move as they do and moans. They cum in him lots and his stomach swells with it before they start fucking him again. He already feels full and he wants more which the League gladly supply. The cock in his mouth cums down his throat straight into his stomach and Jason sucks in a breath when they pull out. More cum is pumped directly into his womb soon after and he whines in arousal. Multiple Leaguers take their turns with both of his holes, stretching him out and stuffing him with their thick loads. 

Jason's belly is swollen with cum to a taunt roundness that leaves him uncomfortably but aroused as ever. Both his womb and stomach are so full and the thought of getting knocked up by one of the Leaguers makes him cum, too. Bruce would never let that happen but he still relishes the thought. Cum leaks out of his pussy and sticks to his face and mouth and his legs are weak from being fucked so many times. Someone stuffs a plug deep into his pussy to hold the cum inside him and he whines knowing his time is up now. 

Bruce pulls him out and Jason wobbles on his feet. He feels fuller than usual and touches his swollen belly to feel it inside him. Wally takes his place in the glory hole and Bruce takes Jason away to wash up. 


End file.
